Okubo Sawamura
Okubo is a Rank 1 Investigator at the CCG and a lousy one at that, often being consumed by his childish temper and unprofessional attitude. He's a damn punk, whatdya expect? Appearance Okubo is a young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build, yet still remaining somewhat lithe, standing at about 179 cm and 75 kg. Some of the man's most prominent features would have to be a rather crooked nose from one too many brawls in his youth, the serious to angry look always plastered about his face, compounded by the expressive eyebrows that dominate wide eyes. However, even more so than that lies a thick, well-cared for pompadour resting atop his head of darkened hair. Even in official settings, Okubo remains particularly unprofessional in clothing, often found clad in high collared jackets of a deep, dark purples and blacks. Combined with slacks of similar colour and plain white undershirts. Personality The young man often disparages his own intelligence, clearly understanding that he isn't particularly bright, nor does he believe that he can make decisions well, instead relying on the higher ups to do thinking for him. Yet he remains surprisingly arrogant in other aspects. Okubo has an implacable temper, finding himself blowing up situations far worse than they might be through his demeanor. Though often focusing his hatred upon ghouls and their ilk, the pompadoured man is still very much a delinquent, a holdover from his youth that had not been squashed in the academy. In a quintessential idiosyncrasy, Okubo takes a hyper-sensitive reaction to comments at all disparaging of his hairstyle, after which, he enters a blind rage. He remains childish, and unprofessional, even to those of higher rank than he, begrudgingly taking orders, rarely without quips of his own. On top of this, his sense of humour has not progressed, in the slightest, hardly investigator material. Amidst all of this awful degeneracy, the dude can remain perhaps slightly redeemable in his general 'hidden' demeanor. Those little marks denote the fact that Okubo believes in-fact that his caring nature is closely guarded, where just about anyone who bothers, or forced (Squad), to get to know him can see plainly. Powers and Abilities Strengths: Thanks to the man's athletic build, he has a decent balance of strength and speed, often using such to his advantage in close combat, though rarely doing battle with his pocketed hands. Weaknesses: Okubo has an extreme intolerance to pain as well as being quite fragile for a man of his stature, even the tiniest of scratches have the potential to send him reeling. This is often incredibly distracting in the midst of combat, as well as catalyzing his demonstrable temper, leading to further misjudgement, but also potential berserk-ed-ness. Quinque Name: Spas-24 Type: Ukaku Appearance: The Quinque has been shaped into the steel frame resembling that of a modern pump-action shotgun, with the muzzle tapering outward in a box-like shape. It gleams the usual white-silver colours indicative of the CCG, while inlaid with the pulsing veins beneath the metal which reveal its ghoulish origin. Strengths: The Spas-24 unleashes bursts of high-powered Ukaku shards in a spread, just as any other shotgun might, thus mixing strength with a greater difficulty of weaving through, as if a trying to avoid the pellets of a hail storm. Weaknesses: Aside from the usual weakness of Ukaku Quinques, the Spas-24 must be pumped a single time from below its barrel before it may fire, thus its fire rate would be dismal compared to the usual salvo fired from either generic Quinque or Kagune. On top of this, two hands are required to operate the weapon, causing it to be nigh un-firable if one has lost an arm or hand. Looking at you, boss. Mechanics: Just above the 'pump' is a small dial with two settings, the first is for it to fire in spreads, where as the second is for a single-shot so as to avoid possible friendly fire. But with these Quinx running around, who knows? Relationships Threads Trivia * The pompadour is a hairstyle passed down throughout his family line, in which he wears proudly. * Miss Sawamura brings homemade lunches to the office every single day. She's quite popular with the squad, in a motherly way. * Okubo's the biggest momma's boy on the planet, even if he tries to hide it. * His lil' sis is more important than just about everything else in the world. * Okubo really likes burgers. * And Wrestling. * And burgers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Matsushita Squad